Persona 4 & Persona 3 : SAVE EVERYONE AGAIN Chapter 1
by HiMiko Project
Summary: huaahhh, I'm so happy, because I can fic this, ya, walaupun dengan anikiku sih, ehehehe, disini aku mencoba menjadikan P3&P4 menjadi satu di ficku, jangan ada yg protes yuaahh!(?) SoujiXYukiko,YosukeXChie,OCXOC(?), read this.


Okay, minna ini adalah fanfic pertamaku di FFN, ehehehe! Habis bingung mau bikin fanfic apa dulu di FFN, jadi karena masih fans berat dengan Persona, awalnya sih aku hanya suka PERSONA 4 tapi disini aku mencoba menggambungkan Minato,Minako,dan Narukami (Souji dalam P4) dengan latar belakang Dark Hour bukan Midnight Channel , enjoy and read it! :'D, dan satu lagi PERSONA 4 & PERSONA 3 official milik **ATLUS CORP**. ini hanya unofficial PERSONA 3 & PERSONA 4.

Persona 3 & Persona 4

"SAVE EVERYONE AGAIN"

Chapter 1 : Go To Tatsumi Port Island

By: ©HiMiKo Project

Anak berambut abu –abu sedang melamun di kamarnya di Doujima Residense, entah apa yang ia pikirkan di dalam dunia lamunannya. Ia merasa lebih baik hari ini daripada hari sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba, lamunannya terhenti karena terdengar suara yang sedang mengetok pintunya (SFX : Tok,Tok,Tok*ketok pintu*), dia segera berdiri dan membuka pintu kamarnya, dan ternyata,

"onii-chan,dibawah ada temannya onii-chan" kata anak seumuran SD berambut coklat poni dua.

"ah,benarkah? Aku akan segera turun" kata anak berambut abu – abu tersebut.

"mmm~~!, Nanako tunggu dibawah bersama temannya onii-chan." kata Nanako polos.

"iya, Nanako!" anak berambut abu – abu itu menghibur adik sepupunya bernama Nanako tersebut, dan segera menuju ke ruang keluarga Doujima Residense.

**~# Ruang Keluarga Doujima Residense#~**

Nanako sudah bergabung dan bermain bersama teman – temannya onii-chan. Tak terasa beberapa menit kemudian ada suara seseorang yang sedang turun menuju ruang keluarga (SFX:TAP,TAP,TAP), mereka pun menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut, dilihatnya anak berspostur tinggi 182 dengan berambut bewarna abu – abu di dekat mereka.

"sensei…, sensei kok lama banget" beruang tersebut mangut-mangut.

"maaf deh" katanya pelan.

"oh,ya, narukami kami datang kesini karena ingin membicarakan sesuatu." kata anak cowok berambut coklat susu tersebut.

"apa itu?" kata nama anak bernama Narukami tersebut polos.

"kita akan pergi ke Tatsumi Port Island seperti pada saat trip sekolah dulu 1 tahun yang lalu, kan narukami-senpai masih lama disini" anak cewek manta Idol dengan gaya centilnya.

"hahhh?!,bagaimana ya?" Narukami sweatdrop.

"kalau tidak bisa sih…?, kita batalkan saja, sebagai gantinya yosuke harus mengtraktir kita beefsteak di Junes Food Court" kata anak cewek dengan jaket diikatkan di bagian punggungnya(?).

"hehh?" Yosuke terkejut.

"ayolah" anak berambut cokelat tua dan panjang dengan bando bewarna merah di atas kepalanya.

"hhmmm, baiklah. Kapan kita ke Tatsumi Port Island?" tanya Narukami sekali lagi.

"hari minggu, Narukami-kun" anak cewek berambut cokelat tua dengan bando diatas kepalanya.

"baiklah.., tapi..," Narukami menoleh ke arah Nanako adik sepupunya yang masih SD.

"Nanako, baik-baik saja, karena ayah masih bisa menemaniku kok" Nanako polos.

**Kriiieeettt...**

Suara pintu dari depan Doujima Residense , dengan memegang jasnya yang berwarna hitam.

"wahh, sepertinya di rumah sangat rame sekarang" Orang dewasa dengan memegang jasnya.

"oji-san" Narukami sedikit terkejut.

"ng? sepertinya kalian sedang membahas hal yang penting?" kata pemilik residence yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"hari minggu onii-chan mau liburan ke Tatsumi Port Island bersama Yosuke-san,Chie-san,Kuma-san,Kanji-san,Yukiko-san, Risette-san,dan Naoto-san" jelas Nanako polos.

"begitu ya?! Tapi tak apa kok, Nanako kan bisa jalan ke Junes bareng ayah" jelasnya menghibur Nanako.

"hontou, ottee-san?" mata Nanako berbinar- binar.

"nanti deh onii-chan belikan oleh – oleh untuk Nanako dan Dojima oji-san" kata Narukami tersenyum kecil.

"hhmmmm, Nanako tunggu ya" Nanako polos.

"iya" Narukami mengelus-elus rambut Nanako.

"kami pulang ya? Jangan lupa minggu pagi" Yukiko mengingatkan.

"iya" sahutNarukami.

**Midnight…**

Narukami masih belum bisa tidur, entah apa yang tidak bisa membuatnya tidur nyenyak, kemudian menuju dapur untuk membuat mocchacino agar bisa bertahan di tengah malam(ternyata bisa begadang juga),dan dia membawa mocchacino yang barusan dibuatnya dan kembali menuju kamarnya, segera ia menyalakan TV agar sedikit ada suara bergema di kamarnya, tak lama kemudian ia pun tertidur.

**Saturday Morning …**

"hooaaeehhmm" nguapnya di pagi hari sambil menuju ruang dapur untuk membuat masakan untuk keluarganya di pagi hari. Dia segera menggunakan celemek bermotif kotak merah,kuning,hijau di langit yang biru(?) setelah beberapa bahan masakan sudah siap ia pun tidak menunggu lama langsung memasak omelet rice. (pasti enak *author kegoda*)

Tak berselang lama Nanako keluar dari kamarnya yang masih mengantuk dan menyapa onii-chan tersayangnya.

"ohayo, onii-chan" sapanya tersenyum kecil.

"ohayo, Nanako" sapanya kembali sambil memperhatikan Nanako dan melanjutkan memasak.

"hhmmm, aromanya harum, nanako jadi tak sabar untuk memakan masakan onii-chan" katanya senang.

"ahaha, tenang pasti nanako bisa ngerasain makanan onii-chan" Narukami menghibur.

"ng? udah siap ya?" tanya Doujima kepada mereka berdua.

"oji-san makan saja dulu sebelum berangkat, aku bisa belakangan kok" Narukami sambil mencuci piring.

"maaf merepotkanmu lagi seperti dulu" keluh Doujima.

"tak apa kok, oji-san. Oh,ya segera di habiskan sarapan paginya biar tidak telat" Narukami mengingatkan oji-sannya.

"ah,kau benar" Doujima langsung memakan omelet rice.

Tak berselang lama Doujima pun berangkat kerja sedangkan Narukami dan Nanako sudah selesai makan, Nanako dengan senang hati membantu onii-channya ini yang sudah lama menemaninnya dari pada saat dia bertemu dengan onii-chan sampai sekarang ini.

"Nanako?"

"nani?,onii-chan?" Nanako tampak bingung.

Narukami sambil jongkok agar bisa menjangkau nanako "sebelum onii-chan berangkat kita pergi ke Junes dulu yuk"

"Nanako mau, Nanako mau" kata anak SD tersebut girang.

"baiklah, ayo kita pergi"

Nanako hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan mereka segera pergi ke Junes Food Court agar nanako tidak sedih ketika di tinggal onii-chan kesayangannya ke Tatsumi Port Island hari minggu besok.

**~#Junes Food Court#~**

Nanako masih menikmati minuman soda yang ia minum, sedangkan narukami sedang membuat origami, entah apa yang sedang ia tunggu, antara nanako dan temannya (padahal ndak janjian ke Junes bareng teman – temannya)

Dan tak lama kemudian ada seekor beruang yang sepertinya menjadi maskot tetap di Junes.

"SENSEI~~~~,NANA_CHAN~~~!" teriak Teddie dengan gaya khasnya sambil berlari dengan kemeja putih dan celana panjangnya bewarna hitam.

"hai, sudah siap untuk besok?" tanya yosuke padanya.

"tentu saja" jawabnya santai.

"baguslah!"

"nana-chan, kita main yuk?" ajak Teddie sambil menarik tangan Nanako.

"hhmm, baiklah kuma-san" kata Nanako polos dan senang.

"aku masih belum bisa melupakan saki-senpai" Yosuke sedih.

Narukami menepuk bahu kiri yosuke " sudahlah berlalu, biarkan berlalu,tapi hatimu akan tenang kalau kau rela kehilangannya walaupun masih sayang padanya"

"kau memang teman yang baik, narukami" Yosuke tersenyum kembali.

"ng? oh ya aku kembali ke kerjaan dulu, gomenasai" pamitnya sambil membungkuk dan kemudian menuju ke dalam Junes lagi.

"daahhh, nana-chan!, nanti kalau udah selesai liburan di Tatsumi Port Island kuma ajak main lagi" Teddie lari mengejar yosuke.

"hhhmmmm" Nanako tersenyum.

"nanako, kita pulang yuk?" ajaknya.

"baiklah, onii-chan. Kan onii-chan besok berangkat ke Tatsumi Port Island" katanya sedikit sedih.

"nanti lain waktu deh nanako diajak" Narukami menghibur adik sepupunya.

Nanako pun membalasnya dengan senyuman dan segera bergegas pulang ke rumah agar onii-chan tersayangnya bisa mempersiapkan diri untuk , sebelum kembali ke rumah, Nanako meminta beli camilan di Junes Departement Store. Setelah eberapa menit kemudian mereka berdua keluar dari Junes dan menuju pulang ke rumah.

**~#Doujima Residense#~**

Narukami segera menuju ke kamarnya sedangkan nanako menyetel tv seperti hari sebelumnya, tak berselang lama juga, Doujima pulang dan segera bergabung bersama nanako untuk menonton tv,tetapi sebelum menonton tvnya di lanjutkan, Doujima menuju dapur untuk membuat tiga kopi di meja depan tv. Setelah narukami sudah selesai dengan urusannya untuk besok segera turun ke lantai bawah untuk bergabung dan bermain bersama nanako.

"ah,ku kira kau tidak di rumah?" sela Doujima sebelum ana berambut abu – abu itu duduk di depan nanako.

"tadi onii-chan mengajakku ke Junes lagi, ayah" katanya gembira.

"benarkah? Terima kasih narukami-kun?" Doujima tersenyum.

"tidak masalah kok oji-san,lagian aku juga lagi bersenang – senang"

"oh,ya. Tuh kopi untukmu" Doujima memberitahu kopi yang dibuatny a untuk narukami.

"arigato oji-san" balasnya sambil meminum kopi buatan pamannya tersebut.

"onii-chan, jangan lama – lama ya di Tatsumi Port Island?"

"tenang"

Narukami pun bermain ilusi dengan karet yang dipegangnya yang bisa membuat nanako bercedak kagum melihat onii-channya bermain ilusi, sesuai permintaan nanako, narukami mengulangi permainan yang dibuat agar nanako kembali tersenyum. Tak terasa jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Doujima segera menyuruh nanako untuk tidur supaya tidak bangun kesiangan. Sedangkan narukami mengucapkan "oyasumi nasai" kepada pamanya."heh" keluhnya didalam ruangannya dan tak lama dia terbawa suasana alam sadar alias tertidur.

**Sunday Morning …**

**~#YASOINABA STATION#~**

Narukami,Yosuke,Rise,Teddie,Yukiko,Kanji,Naoto, Chie bersiap – siap di dekat garis putih untuk menuju ke Tatsumi Port Island, beberapa menit kemudian kereta yang mereka tunggu datang, Nanako hanya menatap sedih onii-channya pergi segera naik ke atas kereta sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Nanako.

**~#Inside The Train#~ **

Selama perjalanan narukami dan lainnya asik dengan sendirinya. Yosuke asik mendengarkan music melalui headphone miliknya sambil tidur dan ngiler (ckckckck!menjijikan -_-"), Chie asik mengobrol dengan yukiko, Naoto asik dengan kanji, narukami asik dengan rise,rise juga sebaliknya dan menunjukkan sikap centilnya pada senpai kesayangannya itu, sedangkan apa yang dilakukan oleh teddie? Ternyata, teddie sedang sibuk menggoda beberapa cewek di sekitarnya dengan feromon miliknya itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar pengumuman di dalam kereta "Terima Kasih Atas Perjalanan KalianBersama Kami,Kita akan segera tiba di pemberhentian di Tatsumi Port Island Station" Teddie,Yosuke,Rise,Narukami,Naoto,Kanji,Chie,Yukik o segera menutunkan tas kereta dan segera menunggu di depan pintu kereta sampai pintu kereta terbuka.

**BREAK CHAPTER 1**

Yaruna : aniki, bangun aniki, jangan molor terus! (membangunkan anikinya yang dari tadi ketiduran)

Hakase : na…,nani? Sudah selesai ya storynya?

Yaruna : belum aniki.

Narukami : kakak beradik yang lucu.

Yaruna : apa maksudmu narukami? -_-"

Hakase : ehehehehe! Sudah sampai di Port Island ya?

All : *sweatdrop kecuali hakase-san*

Hakase : ayo kita jalan.

Naoto : tunggu aku melupakan naskahnya.

Hakase : benarkah,naoto-kun?

Naoto : setidaknya begitu. *garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal sama sekali*

Yaruna : itu tidak masalah.

Rise : aku sih tidak masalah selama ada narukami-senpai disini *menggandeng tangan narukami erat*

Yaruna : *pundung*

Hakase : kok pundung my imouto! Ahh, aku tahu cara menghiburnya.

Kanji : bagaimana? *pasang muka berandalan*(?)

Hakase : *evil mode:on+ megang bando kuping kucing& langsung memasangkan pada yaruna*

Yaruna : ng? aniki? Nani? nande aniki memasangkan bando kuping kucing di atas kepalaku *pipi memerah*

Kanji : *nosebleed*

Narukami : kawai yaruna! *goda author*

Yaruna : huwwaaa, that's so embrassing! *teriak nggak jelas* sana kalian lanjutkan storynya.*siap-siap pegang pukulan baseball*

All : okay yaruna. *kabur*

**BREAK CHAPTER 1 ENDS**

dan akhirnya mereka sampai tujuan mereka di Tatsumi Port Island Station , setelah beberapa menit mereka hening memikirkan agar tidur di malam di hari pertama di Tatsumi Port Island Station, akhirnya ada yang angkat bicara.

"gmana kalau kita tidur di Harukawa Hotel? Dekat sama daerah perbelanjaan di Port Island dan Iwatodai" ungkap Naoto.

"ya, itu lebih baik daripada Seaside City Hotel Hamaguri" kata Kanji memalingkan muka.

"ano, hamaguri itu perkataan tambahan dari kashiwagi-sensei" Rise mengingatkan kanji.

"ka..,kau benar" Kanji sweatdrop.

"nanti kalau kalian tinggal kuma lagi, tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kuma yang sangat imut dan cakep ini" ujar Teddie percaya diri.

Alhasil, membuat mereka semua sweardrop gede seantero Tatsumi Port Island. Mereka segera menuju hotel yang dikatakan naoto tadi, karena hotel tersebut dekat dengan Port Island Station. Mereka segera masuk dan check in untuk mendapatkan kunci kamar masing – masing.

**~#Yosuke Room's#~**

Yosuke langsung berebah di tempat tidur yang sangat nyaman dan elegan nan mewah(?), dia nyalakan lagunya dan headphonenya langsung dipasangkan kembali ke telinganya dengan volume music yang sangat besar (entar tuli lho! *yaruna geleng-geleng melihat tingkah laku yosuke*).

**~#Chie & Yukiko Room's#~**

Chie dan yukiko asik sendiri – sendiri di sini, chie sedang bersiap – siap untuk ke kamat mandi karena sudah banyak keringat dan agar badannya kembali segar, sedangkan yukiko ketawa ndak jelas, sepertinya penyakit tertawa kelebihannya kumat.

**~#Rise & Naoto Room's#~**

Rise dan Naoto asik mengobrol. Entah penting atau tidaknya yang mereka obrolin, dan ujung-ujungnya mereka asik dengan kesibukan mereka masing –masing, Naoto mencari topic dari Internet melalui Handphone kesayangannya, sedangkan Rise sedang membaca tabloid yang disediakan di kamar hotel tersebut.

**~#Narukami Room's#~**

Narukami masih duduk di sofa kamar hotel tersebut sambil meminum minuman soda yang tidak beralkohol, sambil mencet – mencet tombol di hpnya, entah apa yang sedang ia cari di dalam hpnya itu masih tanda tanya bagi author dan lainnya.(?)

**~#Kanji & Teddie Room's#~**

Berbeda halnya dengan teddie dan kanji, kanji teler akibat perlakuan teddie yang melakukan seperti king game 1 tahun yang lalu pada saat jam bebas jadwal hari ketiga mau pulang.

Kanji hanya bisa pasrah dengan kelakuan teddie itu, dan teddie meninggalkannya sendiri entah kemana! (ckckck, sabar ya)

**To Be Continued …**

Yaruna : CUT! Sekarang saatnya kalian istirahat untuk persiapan chapter selanjutnya di hari yang lain.

Narukami : baik!

Teddie : stidaknya Yaruna –chan harus mentraktir kami nikoudon.

Yaruna : hah? Gile lo Kuma-san, aku tidak mau. *memalingkan muka*

Chie : ayolah! Daripada kami tidak mau lagi?

Yaruna : bagian konsumsi itu anikiku bukan aku *singkat,padat,tepat*(?)

Hakase : *baru datang* akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1nya ya.

Naoto : telat.

Yosuke : karena telat hakase-san yang harus mentraktir kami makan.

Hakase : heh?

Kanji : ayolah,senpai! *goda hakase-san*

Hakase : e..,ettoo.., kenapa tidak minta sama my imouto.*nunjuk yaruna*

Yaruna : *Yandere Mode :ON* seharusnya aniki yang traktir kami.

Hakase : ahh,*bingung* dan jangan lupa reviewnya dari kalian ya,saran atau semacamnya dan tunggu kami di chapter selanjutnya ya! *kabur*


End file.
